Advent
Note: This page is about an event that has been renewed. Advent was replaced by Assault on July 27th, 2019. Advent Monster Event (降臨モンスターイベント), often shortened to Advent (降臨) and called Guild Raid by many English-speaking players due to its similarity with Raid event, is a guild-exclusive event usually held on Saturday and Sunday near the end of the month. Guild Raids happens for a whole day with 3 phases: *8:00 - 12:00 JST Guilds able to attack, reinforce, self heal, and taunt. *12:00 - 19:00 JST Guilds only able to reinforce, self heal. *19:00 - 23:00 JST Guilds able to attack, reinforce, self heal, and taunt. Different from normal Raids and Runaway Boss events, guild raids will require 4 guilds' participation which will be based on guild rank, guild area, and language setting unless 2 guilds already form an alliance prior to the event. Summary The layout is similar to a regular guild war where 4 guilds occupy the 4 corners of the battle area. At the center of it all, is a cave, instead of the usual Gate, where the raid boss will appear. Instead of fighting to defeat each other, guilds must now work together to bring down the raid boss and gain handsome rewards. In this event, BP and SP are required. BP is required to do any action: attack, taunt, reinforce, and support. SP is required to use cannon (activated by guild masters and sub masters) as well as for users' teams to guts up, use pet seeds, and call out for companions. The cave is where the raid boss spawns. Once they're able to return to the center, they are able to heal and maybe change parts. Guilds are required to draw the raid boss out of its cave in order to: (1) deal higher damage and (2) prevent it from healing. There are other strategies involved like forcing the raid boss to return in order to change the number of parts and many more. Once defeated, a new boss spawns with a new level, a random element, with a random number of parts. The higher the boss level the guilds work together to defeat, the better the rewards (see rewards?). The max level of boss elimination rewards that can be given is 100.The max cumulative points of damage for all guilds to reach to receive max damage rewards is 560B. There are also rewards given for highest individual damage and highest individual taunt, as well as bonus guild ranking rewards. Buttons From top left to bottom: Refresh/'更新' (Top left) Attack/'攻撃' (Top right) Attack requires BP which depends on the duration the player choose: *40 secs: 30 BP *80 secs: 60 BP *120 secs: 100BP Note: Guild role have no effect in guild raid Taunt/'挑戦' Requires 15 BP. Taunt is used ls deal an imaginary damage amounting to 100,000,000 damage and draw some aggro from the boss. Note: This is usually used to distract and bring the boss to a user's guild in order for other surrounding guilds to focus on attacking. Reinforce/'応援' Requires 25 BP. Reinforce raises the guild's SP by 200. Guild role have no effect in guild raid Support/'支援' This button regenerates the user's BP by 30 when the user combos with another guild's member. The user needs another guild's member to hit this button before activating it again. The button is shared in a guild so if another member in the user's own guild happens to press the button, that user will be unable to use the button and would need to wait for other guild's members to support. Command/'号令' Requires 50.000 SP. During this period, all the damage output will be raised by 1.5x while the taunt's damage-like properties will be increased up to 1.005M. Effect lasts for 10 minutes real time. Chat/'降臨モンスタールーム' This enables 4 guilds to communicate and plan together. Boss' Parts/'部位数' Usually ranging from 1-5 parts, the glowing portions found on the raid boss are considered to be its weak points. The form of the parts of each raid boss differs from boss to boss (sometimes the parts are their torsos, sometimes it's their horns). The glowing parts can only be identified during an attack. When 3 guilds or more and at least 1 member from each guild launches an attack to the boss, its number of parts will be shown in its status bar in main guild raid screen. Each glowing part represents 1 target, which means each part can sustain damage from attackers. The damage for each part will be added up and reduces the full HP. This means that multi-target attackers have the upper hand in dealing more damage. The number of parts that can appear is random and can't be predicted. Though, the parts that appear will be once again randomized and reset once they reach back to the middle. :Update: Since the 9/21/2018 Guild Raid event (King Rabyun), the boss's parts will never fall below 3 parts and its elemental attribute will change randomly every 5 levels. note: This can be used as strategy which better be discussed in your guild. Boss Position (? -need visuals) The position of the raid boss in the field also affects the damage output. Attacking when the boss is directly right across/ opposite the user's guild will allow that guild's members to deal 2x their usual damage. Attacking the boss when it is situated at either sides of the user's guild will allow that guild's members to deal 1.5x their usual damage. The further away the boss is from the user's guild, the higher the damage as well. Count from 1/10, for each distance boss is away from its nest: * Side attack will deal 5% more damage (capped at 10/10 as 50%) * Rear attack will deal 10% more damage (capped at 10/10 as 100%) Boss' Attack Pattern When a player attacks a boss, there are times when its attack animation changes. Different attack animation can also indicate its vulnerability. All guild raid bosses have 3 attack patterns: close range, mid range, barrage. * Close range: melee reach (around 25-30), 50 range, 3 hits * Mid range: mid reach (around 70-100, depend on boss), up to 150 range, 1 hit * Barrage: random 1 or 2 out of 3 possible ranges (1-50, 51-150, 151-200), multi-hit. Boss takes 5 times damage from player's units. At start of all battle, boss will have its default attack pattern as close range, then each 20 seconds (in-game time) after its last changed pattern, it will either change to another pattern, or won't change at all. A pattern can be kept longer by using pets which have paralyze skill (note that single paralyze and dual paralyze are 2 different skills, and stack each other). So it's most optimized to use all stacks of paralyze when boss is in barrage pattern for near 20 seconds to deal massive amount of damage. Pairing Instead of being paired with fully random guilds, a guild is able to choose only 1 guild for each of the day that they want to be paired with by sending an application to the target guild. The target guild needs to accept the invitation first. Paired guilds will be put in opposite to each other through the boss's nest. When doing matchmaking, each pair's guild rate is calculated as average of both guild's rate, and will meet another pair with average guild rate's close to that pair. The rest of the 2 guilds will still be chosen at random which also depends on language setting and guild rank. Language Setting Language preference can be set by guild leader and vice leader. This setting enables player to be likely paired with the guild that chose the same setting. Though, this likely enables pairings across rank. From our experience set to Japanese. don't set English cause will end up pair with inactive English Guild. Rewards As stated above, there are basically 5 kind of rewards: Boss Level rewards, Cumulative Damage rewards, Guild Ranking reward, Highest Individual Damage reward and Highest Individual Taunt reward. Boss Level rewards are rewards gained by conquering boss at certain level. It usually includes money, medals, buds, pet ticket, medal ticket, and toto bell. Each level's reward can be seen at the left most top button. Cumulative damage rewards are given based on the total points/damage that each guild have cooperated to achieve and as stated 560B is needed to receive all of the rewards. Guild Ranking rewards which is Letter Pieces is based on the highest cumulative points that all 4 guilds have reached and the rankings includes both the 1st and 2nd day of the event in the rankings. Highest Individual Damage goes to those whose damage is within the top 500 which then they will be given Diamonds Shards according to their rank from 1st place(500 Diamond Shards) until the 500th place(1 Diamond Shard). On the other hand,the Highest Individual Taunt goes to those whose taunt counts is within the top 200 and will also be given Diamond Shards as rewards according to their rank from 1st place(200 Diamond Shards) until the 200th place(1 Diamond Shard).As an important note though,taunters are only chosen if at least 1 person from any of the guild that have cooperated with them during the event managed to get within the top 500 for Highest Individual Damage. After one week,excluding the Boss Level rewards,all of the rewards will be given out for all players that deserved it and managed to land a spot in the rankings.As for the Boss Level rewards and Cumulative Damage rewards,a player needs at least have dealt 0.1% of total Cumulative Damage and of course BP that have been used for Reinforce and Taunt counts too as 1BP=30K Damage.For example,if the Cumulative Damage is 700B,then a player needs to deal either 700M Damage or used 23.4K BP or even a combination of Damage and BP. still under construction. Category:Event